


Unexpected Delivery

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean orders something to be delivered by UPS, he never expects to see a delivery man as beautiful as Cas show up with his package.





	

Dean had been waiting for his package to arrive for what seemed like years. It had actually been only a week but he was anxious. He’d look out the front window every day, about the same time and watch the UPS truck drive right on by.

 

But then, just when he’d about given up hope and was ready to call the company he’d made the purchase from, he heard a honk in his driveway. Running to look out the window, he saw the UPS truck in his driveway.

 

He ran outside and then stopped up short. The most gorgeous man he’d ever seen was getting out of the truck. He had dark messy hair, just the right amount of scruff on his face, and those shorts left nothing to the imagination. He had muscular thighs and calves that simply wouldn’t quit. Dean stood there, watching the guy’s every move as he opened the back door and then bent over to retrieve Dean’s package. That ass was to die for.

 

When the guy turned around and walked up to Dean, that’s when Dean saw his eyes. They were a startling color of blue, unlike anything Dean had ever seen before. Dean just stood there with his mouth open.

 

“Are you Dean Winchester?” The man had a voice that sounded like he gargled with rocks and whiskey. Dean got goosebumps.

 

“Uh, yeah… Yeah I am.”

 

“Package for you. Sign here please.” Dean grabbed the stylus and signed something barely legible. 

 

“Uh, thanks…” Dean’s voice trailed off. The guy’s eyes sparkled and he said, “No problem!” and turned to go. Dean called to him, on impulse completely, “What’s your name?”

 

The guy looked back over his shoulder and said, “Cas.”

  
  


Dean walked into the house with his package. He’d totally forgotten about how anxious he was to get it, all he could think about was that beautiful man. 

 

The next day, Cas was still on his mind. He booted up his laptop and searched for something to buy, something delivered by UPS. He found a dehydrator. He was sure he’d always wanted one and this was the exact right time to get it. He ordered it, and clicked on expedited shipping, UPS.

 

The package was due to be delivered in three days. When the day arrived, Dean waited anxiously for the truck to make an appearance. When it pulled into the driveway and honked, Dean was out the door like a shot. And there, getting out of the truck, was Cas.

 

Cas walked to the back of the truck again, with Dean watching him intently. When he leaned over to get Dean’s package out, Dean took a deep breath. Man, that guy’s ass was magnificent! Dean hurried to pull his eyes back up to meet Cas’ when he turned around.

 

“Another package? That was quick.” Cas smiled at him and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“Uh, yeah, I got some things I need. Thanks…”

 

Again, Cas handed him the package and just said, “No problem!”

  
  


Dean couldn’t help himself. He began to order stuff to be delivered every few days. It was costing him an arm and a leg, but he was trying to get up the courage to ask Cas out. Every few days, they would stare at each other and say the same lame things. Dean was beginning to think if he heard Cas say one more time, “No problem!” he’d have a nervous breakdown.

 

Then one day, the UPS truck came and Dean ran outside. Today was the day he was going to ask Cas on a date. But his heart dropped when the guy who got out wasn’t Cas. He was some short, nerdy guy with neck beard and a nametag that read, “Marv.” 

 

Dean sighed. “Where’s Cas?” Marvin laughed. “Day off, I guess.” Dean took his package and walked dejectedly back inside.

 

The next day, the UPS truck was back. Dean walked out and his heart sang a concerto. Cas got out of the truck. He went and got Dean’s package and walked up to him. “Hello Dean.”

 

Dean stuttered out, “Hello Cas. How are you today?”

 

Cas smiled that smile at him.

 

“I’m fine thanks for asking.”

 

Dean just said, “I missed you yesterday.”

 

Cas smiled even brighter. “You did? Not too hot for old Marv, huh?”

 

Dean blushed. Cas laughed.

 

“Look,” Cas said, “I don’t think anyone needs this many packages delivered. How about we just quit dancing around this same old tree and let me take you to dinner?”

 

Dean’s mouth fell open but he shut it quickly. “O… okay, Cas. I’d like that.”

 

By the time Cas was pulling away, they had a date for Friday night.

 

Dean was in heaven. He chose his outfit carefully, wearing the jeans that showed off his package and ass at it’s best, and the green Henley that matched his eyes. Cas was picking him up at seven. He brushed his teeth twice and used mouthwash three times.He was just finishing up when the doorbell rang.

 

Cas looked good enough to eat (something Dean had been fantasizing about almost every night). He smiled and looked Dean up and down. Dean flushed under that feral gaze. 

 

They ate at a nice restaurant, and when they were done, Cas just looked at Dean and said, “Your place or mine?”

 

Dean gulped, but quickly said, “Mine, I guess.”

 

Cas drove them back and when they got inside, Cas grabbed Dean and pushed him up against the wall. Dean grunted, then Cas shoved his leg  in between Dean’s and kissed him with a lot of passion. Cas’ tongue demanded entrance and Dean opened for it. Cas explored his mouth, then sucked in his bottom lip. 

 

Dean was moaning. His cock was rock hard and pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans. And if what he felt against his thigh was any indication, Cas was just as hard.

 

They kissed and pulled off clothes on the way to the bedroom, knocking a photo off the wall in the process. When they got inside the bedroom. Dean was only wearing boxers but Cas still had his pants on. Dean made short work of that, and pulled off his boxers as well. 

 

Cas stood back and looked him up and down, licking his lips. Dean thought it was as sexy as anything he’d ever seen. Then Cas pushed him onto the bed. Dean fell on his back and scooted to the middle of the bed.

 

Cas crawling over him sent a torrent of precum running down Dean’s cock. Cas was bigger than Dean, and uncut. Dean moaned at the sight. Cas kissed him again and it was like electricity ran through Dean. Cas kissed down his throat, over his collarbone and to one of Dean’s nipples. 

 

Cas bit down on it and Dean gasped and groaned. Cas ran his tongue over it and sucked it. Then he did the same to the other one. Dean was panting like he was running from the cops.

 

Cas licked his way down Dean’s belly and then licked a wet stripe up his cock. Dean gasped and said, “Fuck! Cas…” Cas just grinned at him.

 

Then Cas licked each of Dean’s balls. Dean was so turned on he thought he’d cum on the spot.

 

“Lube?” Dean waved his hand in the direction of the bedside table and Cas pulled open the drawer and found it. Keeping eye contact with Dean at all times, he poured some in his hand and lubed up his fingers. Dean bent his knees in anticipation, and then lifted his legs in the air.

 

Cas broke eye contact for a brief moment, looked down and smiling. Then he looked in Dean’s eyes again and thrust a lubed finger into Dean’s hole. Dean gasped and tightened on it for a moment then relaxed. Cas moved his finger around and in and out.

 

The one finger became two and then three. Cas worked Dean open until he was begging Cas to fuck him. Cas just laughed and said he was having too much fun at the moment.

 

“I swear, if you don’t shove your cock in me, I’m gonna get up and call Marv.”

 

Cas laughed. “You don’t want to do that, Dean. I’ve seen him changing clothes. His dick is tiny.”

 

Dean just growled. But then Cas pulled his fingers out and Dean hissed, then heaved a sigh of relief. Cas reached for a condom and rolled it on.

 

When Cas slid in, Dean gasped at the sudden pain, but it changed to a burn in just a few moments. Dean pushed against him, to signal that he was ready for more. Cas slid in all the way and Dean had never felt anything like it. He felt so full… it was great.

 

Cas pulled back and shoved in harder, then got a rhythm that satisfied both of them for the time being. Dean was moaning and Cas was groaning and they made beautiful music together.

 

Then Dean needed more. “Please, Cas… harder…”

 

Cas shoved in harder and faster, and Dean felt his balls tighten up. The heat spread through his belly and then he was coming. He yelled, “Caaaasss!” as he shot string after string of cum all over himself.

 

His hole tightened and released and then tightened more. Cas threw his head back, shut his eyes tight and came too. 

  
  


After cleaning up, they lay together. Dean said quietly, “That was amazing, Cas. Can we, you know, do it again sometime?”

 

Cas laughed. “ _ Sometime _ ? With an ass like yours, I want to do this  _ all  _ the time. ”

 

Dean sighed contentedly.

 

Then Cas said, “Just please stop ordering shit you don’t need. You’ll go broke and I’ll have to fuck you in the poor house, and nobody wants to see that.”

 


End file.
